Something To Tell You
by sweetsheart
Summary: They were two little words that would change two lives in a big way. Fuery/Sheska.


**A/N: Just a little Fueska I had lying around, collecting dust. It probably won't go anywhere.**

* * *

Sheska walked, her hands clasped in front of her stomach, up to Rebecca Catalina, who had her back turned.

"R-Rebecca?" Sheska asked, rubbing her hands, her fingers twirling her relatively new wedding ring on her left hand. Rebecca turned around at the familiar, apprehensive voice.

"Sheska?" Rebecca asked. Sheska looked down at her stomach.

"What is it? Is it the..." Rebecca looked around, before pulling Sheska into an alcove and whispering, "_Is it the baby?_" Sheska shook her head.

"The baby's fine. I was just wondering if you'd spoken to the higher-ups about my time off work." Sheska asked. She wasn't far along in her pregnancy, only about a month and a half, but she wanted everything in order.

"I did," Rebecca said, "and you're able to go after 5 months." Sheska breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you told Fuery yet?" Rebecca asked. Sheska's eyes widened and her head dropped.

"_Sheska!_ He's your husband, now. He's the father of your child… He is the father of your child, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course!" Sheska fumed. Rebecca simply laughed it off.

"Sheska, you're not going to be able to hide it for much longer. It's bad enough you told me before you told him." Rebecca said. Sheska closed her eyes and nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"I know." she sighed, yawning slightly.

"You look exhausted." Rebecca said, quite compassionate for her usual personality. She and Sheska had grown closer since Sheska and Kain had gotten married.

Small did not begin to describe the ceremony that Sheska and Kain had. The ceremony consisted of a minister and two witnesses, Rebecca herself and her wheelchair-bound boyfriend, Jean Havoc. Kain and Sheska were planning on telling everyone at just the right time. Unfortunately, the ever-observant Vato Falman had noticed Kain, one day, rubbing at the place where his wedding ring usually sat at home. This led to questioning, which, inevitably, led to Kain cracking under the pressure his co-workers were placing on him.

"I've found that happens when you're supporting another life form." Sheska said. Rebecca nodded and sighed.

"I've got some paperwork to do. Why don't you go and set yourself up in Room 3? I'll do the paperwork in the foyer and I'll keep some people out for a while…" Rebecca said. Sheska smiled.

"…Only if you promise me you'll tell Fuery." Rebecca added. Sheska gasped and her dark eyes widened behind her lenses.

"But…But…What if he…" Sheska trailed off.

"What if he does what? Because, honestly, all I can see him doing is smiling like an idiot, hugging you and letting everyone in Central and beyond know he's going to be a father." Rebecca said. Sheska looked up in thought and a grin crossed her own features.

"See? That's all you can see as well. Now, come on. I can only keep people out of Room 3 for so long." Rebecca said, grabbing Sheska's wrist and walking out of the alcove. As they walked out, they passed none other than Sheska's husband, Kain Fuery.

"Ah, Fuery." Rebecca said. Sheska was taken slightly aback.

"Kain! What are you doing here?" Sheska asked. Kain blinked twice and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to the bathroom… What's wrong, Sheska?" he asked, worriedly. Sheska flushed pink.

"Nothing! Uh, Rebecca and I have work to do! I'll see you after work! Love you!" Sheska said, enthusiastically, pulling Rebecca away. Rebecca growled, trying to dig her heels into the ground.

"Sheska!" Rebecca snarled.

"Not now, Rebecca." Sheska said, gritting her teeth.

"You said you were going to tell him!" Rebecca said, making sure that nobody was around to hear.

"I'll tell him tonight, I promise." Sheska said, walking into the small foyer that led into Room 3.

"If he's not here tomorrow, flitting about like a little overjoyed elf about your news, then, so help me, Sheska…" Rebecca said, before noticing the scowl on Sheska's face.

"Geez, Sheska! What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"He's _not_ an _elf_." Sheska said, her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say he _was_ an elf. I said he had to _flit_ like an elf." Rebecca said.

"I'm sure." Sheska said, furrowing her brow.

"Do you want me to keep watch whilst you and Baby Fuery have a nap, or not?" Rebecca asked. Sheska sighed and dropped her arms.

"Sorry," Sheska said, her eyes softening as she scratched her head, "I don't know where that came from."

"You're pregnant, Sheska. You're supposed to do things like that." Rebecca smiled. Sheska sighed and yawned.

"Alright. Make sure you wake me up before Kain gets here. He usually turns up at about five." Sheska said. Rebecca nodded. Sheska unlocked the door to Room 3. She grabbed a sheet that was usually used to cover stacks of books and found a 'comfortable' spot on the floor. She rested her head on a book, a paperback, as not to hurt her head, and pulled the sheet over her. She rested her hands on her stomach; a stomach she _swore_ had a slight swell to it, though Rebecca couldn't tell.

"I will tell Daddy about you tonight, baby. I promise." Sheska whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kain asked, looking over at his wife who was lying on the couch, a wet flannel over her forehead and eyes, as she had been for the past hour. It was nearly 9 at night, and Kain was preparing to move his ill wife to the bed.

"Nnghh." Sheska grunted, though she meant to say 'No.' Kain sighed and sat at the end of the couch, pulling Sheska's legs to lie on his lap.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Kain asked.

"_One and a half months._" Sheska thought. Ever since the little life in her had been conceived, she'd been feeling a little off. That was why she took the test in the first place.

"Only since we got home." she lied, shivering slightly. Kain sighed and looked on sympathetically.

"Are you cold?" Kain asked, resting his hand on her hip. She grunted.

"No. Too hot." she panted, undoing the buttons on the blouse she had put on when she got home. She moaned slightly, sitting up against her husband.

"Help me out of this." Sheska said, flopping herself over and sighing, trying to slide off her blouse. Kain pulled it over her slender shoulders and draped it over the side of the couch.

"Thank you." Sheska said, breathily. She leant against her husband, who was wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants. She didn't feel particularly warm, but he wasn't going to mention that when she was in this state.

"Kain…" Sheska turned over, her eyes squeezed shut, and grabbed a handful of Kain's shirt. He placed a kiss in her hair and tried to reassure her.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, I'm sure." Kain said, quietly.

"_Yeah. Try seven and a half months, buddy._" Sheska said. Then, she felt a dooming feeling rise from the very pit of her stomach.

"I'm gonna throw up." Sheska said, pushing Kain away and bundling herself over to the bathroom. Kain's eyes widened and he ran after her, arriving in the bathroom to see Sheska fall to her knees and throw up all the food she'd eaten that day.

"Sheska!" Kain said, walking over and kneeling down next to her, placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing circles into it. Sheska's head dropped when she had nothing left to expel, her brown hair falling in sweaty strands over her face.

"Kain…" she whispered, coughing slightly before flushing the toilet. She dropped completely to her knees and closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyes. She sat back against Kain, resting her head on his shoulder. Kain saw the look of disgust on Sheska's face, and concluded that it was due to the taste in her mouth. He knelt up and walked on his knees to the sink, where he picked up her toothbrush, some toothpaste and a cup. He sat back next to her.

"Here." he said, quietly, squeezing the toothpaste out onto the head of the brush and handing it to Sheska. She took it with a smile and went to brush her teeth, but her energy was gone. Kain ran his hand along the back of hers, holding her hand up for her and gently brushing her teeth.

"_He's amazing…_" Sheska thought to herself as she began to brush her teeth of her own accord. When she'd finished, Kain held the cup up to her mouth and she spat the toothpaste out.

"Thanks." Sheska said, in a whisper. Kain stood up, rinsed off the toothbrush and cup and helped Sheska stand up. She leant against Kain as he moved her to the bedroom, sitting her down on the couch. Sheska was tired, but she felt a lot better now.

"Do you know what you have?" Kain asked, sitting in bed next to her. Sure, it was only 9 at night, but he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"I'm not sure." Sheska lied.

"Hmm. Could be a stomach bug." Kain said.

"_Well, you're sort of right. In fact, if by 'bug' you mean 'baby' and by 'stomach' you mean 'uterus,' then you're completely right._" Sheska thought. She looked over at Kain's wide, dark eyes, filled with concern for his new wife. Sheska sighed; she was unable to hide this from her husband, especially when he was being so damn nice. And, Rebecca was right. They were married, they wanted kids… why should it be hard?

"That's a lie." Sheska said.

"What?" Kain asked, raising an eyebrow. Sheska took Kain's hands and looked into his eyes.

"I know what I have." Sheska said. Kain exhaled with relief.

"So, what is it?" Kain asked. Sheska blinked twice and looked down at her stomach, before glancing back up at the expectant eyes of her husband.

"Our baby." she whispered. Kain stopped for a second. Then he processed what Sheska had said.

"Our… You're… You're _pregnant_?" he asked, a grin obviously threatening to break forth. Sheska could only nod as a smile appeared on her own face. Kain's smile well and truly appeared as he wrapped his arms around his wife, trying not to squeeze her and his son or daughter too much.

"How far along are you? Do you know?" Kain asked.

"I'm only six weeks. I've known for a little while, but…" Sheska said, quietly. Kain tilted his head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, we didn't plan on having kids yet, and I…" Sheska began, but Kain shook his head.

"I don't care. I mean, I do care; I care a lot, but… I love you." Kain said. Sheska blushed slightly.

"I just don't know how it happened." Sheska said. Kain turned to her with a dubious look on his face.

"Well, I know _how_ it happened, I just don't know when." Sheska said, a smile on her face.

"How far along are you, again? Six weeks?" Kain asked. Sheska nodded, relaxing into Kain's arms as they laid down.

"Six weeks… six w… Sheska, I know what happened._"_ Kain said, drawing out the exclamation.

"What?" Sheska asked. Kain leant down, pulling Sheska's brown hair gently away from her ear, and whispered something. The words 'honeymoon' and 'alcohol' featured heavily. Sheska's face turned bright red and she nodded.

"Yeah, that would have done it." Sheska said. She looked up at Kain, slightly embarrassedly, as he looked down at her with a similar gaze. The two simply burst out laughing, smiles plastered across both their faces. The two lay down underneath the quilt together, Kain's arms around Sheska's frame protectively.

"A baby…" Kain trailed off, nuzzling into Sheska's neck.

"Mmhm." Sheska replied, lacing her fingers with his as his hand trailed down to finally rest on her stomach.

And it was true. They were going to have a baby. Of their very own.

* * *

**A/N: Just sit back and know that Kain Fuery and Sheska would, hands-down, have the CUTEST children. That's a fact.**


End file.
